The Witch and The Hunters
by TheGoddessOfWriting
Summary: Alex Morganne wants to get out of her life. Not fitting into her family's "perfect American family" portrait, nor into a clique at school. Oh, forgot to mention: Alex Morganne is a witch. When a demon is attacking people in her town, she decides to put her powers to a good use and vanquish the demon; but what happens when the Winchester boys are after the demon too?
1. Introduction

**Supernatural fan-fiction (no freaking duh) takes place in Season 1 and will finish in the 9th episode of Season 2. Enjoy the prologue!**

Alex Morganne did _not _have a good childhood, let alone a good start of teen-age. Her mother: killed when she was seven. Her aunt/only-person-who-ever-understood-her: killed when she was nine. Her dad: downright neglect. And finally, her stepmother: believes she is devil spawn.

Oh, forgot to mention: Alexandra Morganne is a witch. An actual spell-casting, potion-brewing, telekinetic witch.

When her mother, Katherine Morganne, was killed by a demon by the time Alex was seven, Katherine's sister, Rose, had taken the job of making sure nothing demonic-wise ever attacked her niece, resulting in teaching her how to use magic at an early age and even letting her use the family's grimoire (book of spells, demon classifications, potions, etc.) And then Rose had a "stroke" as human doctors called it, but Alex knew what had happened, it _the_ demon that had been after her mother, and she was certain it would come around at some point for her.

At the hospital, Rose was transferred to a special units area called S.I.L (Supernatural Investigation Laboratory) where the she-devil - Alex's future step-mother - worked as Head of Research - or as Alex like to call her: Head of Killing. Susan Parkinson wasn't fond to supernatural creatures, unless of course, they were strapped to surgical table and ready to be examined, during Rose's stay, she met and found herself falling for Jonathan Leefolt - Alex's dad - hard.

Long (rather torturous) story short, they started dating, meaning Susan was visiting Jonathan a lot until the point she lived there. After a year of dating, they became engaged and Susan moved in, much to Alex's despair, now locking her bedroom door with lock and magic wasn't going to work. The wedding day came and the only thing Alex could think of that was worse than holding the rings: getting her head chopped by the demon who killed her mom and aunt. Susan was banging her door, telling her to come down so that the hairstylist could get her hair done for the ceremony; Alex just sat in her bed, forcing the lock to stay with telekinesis while she went through the grimoire. Jonathan had to come and get her out, guaranteeing that Susan was not evil and that if she didn't want to, she didn't have to carry the rings, making the brunette witch less...not-so-willing. The ceremony was basically listening to an old guy (the priest) reading from a book and falling into short periods of napping before it was _finally _over; and then she continued to sit alone during the reception until it was over. Susan had her kids - a four year-old girl named Madison and a year-old boy named Josh - move in with them too.

Madison and Joshua took up the guest room and Alex's former nursery, and Alex stayed in her room, locking her bedroom door with a spell that insured no one in that house besides her was going to enter there, which was a good thing. Maddy and Josh were ultimately the most annoying things that ever existed, that counting their mother, and even though Alex preferred to be in her room with the comfort of the grimoire, she still had to go outside to eat, for school, and getting something, meaning she'd cross paths with her step-siblings and the step-monster.

School would have been better if Alex hadn't known since she was young that she was a witch. She was unable to make any friends, that would involve either keeping all her things locked away or telling the truth - and seeing how Susan had reacted, it was not an option; besides, anybody who was caught talking to her would have their social life ruined by the school's (demonic) "queen", Delaney Jones, due to a really bad grudge. To put it simple, it involved magic, a rodent, and a solution from the grimoire, it didn't end well.

Now, four years later, Alex is fourteen, and she found the way out of this place.


	2. Gardener

**This happens between Hook and Bugs.**

**In the quiet town of Warrenton, ****Missouri, things are starting to get loud. Three murders in which the victims were murdered with a dagger bathed in dirt and found with certain plants on their bodies. The job is up to the Winchester brothers, but they did not expect somebody else to know the connection.**

* * *

><p>A young woman was in her room, dutifully studying for her final exam tomorrow, and Irene Miller wasn't going to fail that test. Sure thing, studying for a final exam for a major in Biochemistry was a pain in the ass, but failing this meant no future. Irene didn't notice as the killer sneaked through the window, the ivy that grew on the wall of her sorority house acting as elevator for the unsuspected murderer; the killer got inside, landing soundlessly on the floor. In one swift movement, one of the killer's hand was clamped over Irene's mouth and the other sunk the dirt-bathed dagger into her chest.<p>

Blood was dripping from the girl's opened chest cavity as the killer placed Chamomile flowers and petals into Irene's former lungs and heart, continuing to spread the rest of the petals and flowers over the entire body, I mean, corpse. Dragging her body to the now closed window, the killer threw her off the window, seeing as the corpse smashed through the window, rolled off the roof, and fell onto the garden with a pandemonium of glass breaking, body-rolling, and loud _THUMP_ after a thirteen feet fall.

The sorority sisters were looking for the cause of the commotion, one of them opened the backdoor that led to the garden just to find her sorority sister dead, with her chest ripped open and little white petals decorating the blood-soaked body.

_This is only the __beginning_.

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine, Sammy! We got a job." Dean exclaimed, waking up his younger brother, Sam.<br>"Where?" Sam asked, sitting up.  
>"Warrenton, Missouri. Sorority girl killed, her chest was opened with flowers sprinkled all inside her." Dean read from the newspaper article.<br>"Doesn't seem like our kind of job." He commented.  
>"But hear this: the killer left no footprints, no of the sorority girls heard him enter, there wasn't a sign of struggle on the victim, and there wasn't any clue to who it might be." Dean added. "Sounds like something we do, so get up, Sam, we have to go."<p>

Sam quickly got up and dressed, grabbed his already-packed bag and followed Dean outside the motel they were staying in. They made their way into Dean's over-valued car, a Chevy 67 Impala, and stuffed their bags into the trunk before getting in the car, Dean turned the car on and drove away to Highway 67. The radio was on, the presenter announcing that particular day's weather and news - in which the Miller girl murder was featured - along with a horrific choice of music - according to Dean.

* * *

><p>"Alexandra!" Susan shouted through the other side of the bedroom door. "Get up! You are going to be late for school!"<p>

Alex just covered her head with the pillow, wishing she could get the grimoire and chant the soundless spell, but reaching for it from its hiding spot was so energy consuming. Susan kept banging at the door and yelling at her.

"Okay! Okay! Quit shouting, I'm not deaf!" She responded while she sat up in her bed and took a look at her clock. _7:30 a.m. _School starts at 8:10. Groaning as she slowly made her way to the closet and grabbed the first pair of jeans, t-shirt, and plaid shirt she could find.

After getting dressed, sliding on her sneakers, and pulling her light brown hair into a ponytail, Alex went outside into the hallway and locked her door again from the outside, using the lock incantation Aunt Rose had taught her so long ago she would have forgotten it if it hadn't been written in the family grimoire, and continuing to go downstairs for breakfast. Once in the kitchen she didn't even bother to direct a "good morning", just grab an apple and head out the door. Alex was the ghost of her own house.

The walk to school is short, but on the way, she passes by the sorority house. Police cars, FBI agents, and astonished townspeople flooded the street. It certainly was not common for a cold-blooded murder to occur in this town, and for all the police knew, there was a huge probability chance that it had been a local who committed the crime.

Curiosity winning the best of her, Alex took out a little notepad and pen she had in her backpack and just strolled over to the head sheriff, Sheriff Lawrence - he had investigated both her mother's case and her aunt's - who was finishing talking on his radio.  
>"Sheriff Lawrence! What happened?" She asked, preparing to write notes about the case.<br>"A girl got murdered, Ms. Morganne." the Sheriff replied, then raised an eyebrow "Don't you have school to attend?"  
>"Yes, but I have time." Alex explained, "How bad is it?"<br>"Her chest was cut open with flower petals inside her body, little daisies inside her lungs and heart."

_Daisies? There was a name for daisies in the Grimoire... Chamomiles! Wasn't there a ritual that required chamomiles dipped in a dead human's blood? _Alex remembered as she said goodbye to Sheriff Lawrence and ran to school.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam arrived at the crime scene dressed in yet another cheap suit and fake Federal Agent in their pockets. Getting out of the Impala 67, they walked up to the local Sheriff.<p>

"Hello, I'm Agent Pikes," Dean announced in the usual "I-am-a-federal-agent" kind of voice, then pointed at Sam, "this is my partner: Agent Monroe. We'd like to ask you a few questions." He finished as he and Sam presented their (fake) Federal Agents I.D.  
>"Alright, go on." the sheriff allowed them.<br>"Did Ms. Miller have any enemies? Somebody that may hold a grudge? An ex-boyfriend maybe?" Sam inquired, ready to write down things.  
>"Not that we know of, I interrogated the sorority girls, they know nothing about no enemy."<br>"Any suspects yet?" Dean interrupted.  
>"No, we are still examining the scene of the crime, Agents."<br>"I suppose you won't mind if we check it out in private?"  
>"No, not at all." Sheriff said and drove away in his police car, leaving the Winchesters alone.<p>

Sam and Dean entered the sorority house, they quickly went upstairs and found the trace of blood and petals on the bed and the floor. They inspected the room, first using the EMF reader to determine if it had been a spirit, but the EMF didn't even squeak, so it hadn't been done by a ghost. And then Sam found it, on one of the bed posts, there was a really faint trace of sulphur.

"So," Dean started saying, "a demon did it?"  
>"Seems like it, but why? Normal college student, not any enemies, part of a pro-GMF group; there is nothing that would make anyone want to kill this girl."<br>"Guess we'll have to do some more research on Miller, come on."

* * *

><p>"...and then cells become..." the teacher, Mr. Green, continued explaining to the absent minded teenagers.<p>

Alex, as per usual, wasn't listening and kept her mind on the murder of the college girl, remembering brews and spells from the grimoire that had required chamomile and dead man's blood in order to work, the list was larger than she originally thought it to be. Alex wasn't known for paying attention in most subjects, so it was no surprise when Mr. Green didn't notice her with her mind in anything other than science.

And then things took an interesting turn, to say the least.

"...so that glucose can get to..." Mr. Green kept on, just to be interrupted by a knock on the door, he went to open it and in came a man dressed casually in jeans and a plaid shirt, he had dirt brown hair and a beard, his skin was pale and he carried a scent of fertilizer around him. Alex came down from her thoughts and concentrated to see what was going on.

"How may I help you, sir?" Mr. Green asked, confusion visible on his face as he examined the man.  
>"Die." The man said, then ran a dagger, the same dagger he'd used to kill Irene Miller, into Mr. Green's stomach, blood pumping out of his mouth and open wound as he fell to the floor and the man stood there.<p>

Students began screaming in panic as they pulled their phones and called 911 and checked on the professor, but what struck Alex the most was that everybody seemed to have forgotten the killer standing right there against the whiteboard. Alex summoned _Argt__elum, _the silver dagger Rose had used to kill demons before her death (and taking care of Alex), just like the Grimoire, it changed owner when Rose died, passing its loyalty to the next Morganne in the line: Alex. Alex tightly gripped the dagger and jumped out of her seat, going after the man that killed Mr. Green, who was running out the door and into the hallway, leaving a trace of vervain on his wake, which stopped right at the door.

* * *

><p>Dean carefully listened to the police radio in the Impala, a teacher in the local Warrenton school had also been stabbed with plants nearby, meaning it was the same murderer as before, but checking the records of the schoolteacher Cameron Green didn't make any useful piece of information come up. In fact, the only connection between Green and Miller was that they were both in a Pro-GMF group that had been fighting for the government to make GMF food the norm, and it was rather irrational reason for a <em>demon <em>to be involved.

"Sheriff Lawrence, another murder." Dean commented, his voice serious.  
>"I'm afraid so, Agent." Lawrence replied.<br>"Any descriptions from the kids?" Sam asked, taking notes again.  
>"Yes, brown hair, pale skin, dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans. Could easily fit into anybody's description." Lawrence added.<br>"No kids were hurt or anything, right?"  
>"No, thank god."<br>"So, where is he?" Dean demanded, impatient.  
>"Still inside the school, we managed to get them out of the classroom by the window and all the other classrooms are locked with desks barricading every entrance. He is not going anywhere."<br>"Don't send your men yet, we are going first to see if we can pull him down." Sam offered, already thinking up a plan.  
>"Be my guest."<p>

Sam and Dean went into the school, guns charged with silver bullets in hand and eyes open for any kind of supernatural sign. That's when they heard the crash, as if somebody had been pushed against the lockers, they looked to the hallway on their right just in time to see a man flying across it, crashing against the lockers yet again. The man fitted the Sheriff's description of the murderer, and apparently some one was kicking its ass the supernatural way, but who was doing the ass-kicking? Sam and Dean went into the hallway and looked around trying to identify the attacker, they barely had time to look sideways before they were thrown into the opposite end of the hallway, smashing against the wall and being held there by an invisible force. The man looked up at them for a minute then vanished into thin air.

"You can drop the FBI act, I know you are not them." A female voice said. The brothers looked around in confusion trying to unveil its source. "And I know what you are here for."

The air shimmered, and a girl around thirteen appeared down in the floor, one hand up with her fist in a grabbing gesture while she held a dagger in the other hand. She had brown hair that was pulled up into a ponytail, dark green eyes, and was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt along with a pair of sneakers; first impressions indicated that she was a completely normal and harmless teenager, if it hadn't been for the fact that she had a dagger in hand and was keeping both Sam and Dean in the air like it was nothing.  
>"Who are you?" Dean yelled.<br>"Who are you?" The girl repeated.  
>"Look, we're both hunting the same thing, so maybe you could put us down and we can solve this." Sam reasoned.<p>

The girl's eyebrows drew together for a second before going back to normal and drawing back her hand, causing Sam and Dean to fall 8 feet down to the floor, hard, every bone in their body was aching but they got up any way and face the girl. She was about 5" 3' tall and didn't seem to have a lot of muscle, but whatever she was lacking in brute force, she was compensating with magic.  
>"First we have to go somewhere else," The girl said, then pulled a pen out from her jeans pocket and took Dean's hand, writing an address. "Go to this address, don't knock on the door, I'll be waiting for you, and if the police ask the killer left through an unlocked door."<p>

The girl murmured something that neither Sam nor Dean could decipher and became invisible again just as the classroom doors began to open and teachers got out of their classrooms, holding the nervous students behind them. Sam and Dean quickly pulled out their fake I.D.s and announced: "Everything is fine, you can go back to teaching". Then they went back outside, where the Sheriff was waiting for them.

"Well?" Sheriff Lawrence asked.  
>"He left before we could get him, there was an unlocked door, he left from there, we couldn't catch him." Sam replied.<br>"I'll have my men securing the area, then."

* * *

><p>The address given by the girl led Sam and Dean to a completely normal-looking house in the suburbs. They went up to the door but instead of knocking, they pulled out of the way by the same invisible force that had pulled them to the wall earlier: the witch's telekinesis. The girl was waiting for them at the side door, which led to kitchen, and hurried them in quickly; she led them upstairs and down a small hall before muttering another incomprehensible word at a door knob and opening the door in fast motion, pushing them inside the room.<p>

There wasn't anything outstanding about the witch's dormitory. The walls were naked and had a faded cream color to them; the only furniture there was, was a bed, a desk with a chair, and an old trunk; there weren't any posters of anything, there were no pictures, nothing decorative; it was like the room's only purpose was a place to sleep and study, which was perfectly fine to Winchesters.

"So, can you tell us who you are?" Dean said, his tone edgy.  
>"Alexandra Morganne, you can call me Alex." Alex answered, extending her hand for them to take, the Winchesters kept their hands to themselves. "You obviously figured out what I am now."<br>"I'm Sam and this is Dean," Sam introduced them, "we are hunting the demon who has been killing these people, I reckon you are after him too."  
>"I found out this morning about Miller, I was in Green's class when he was stabbed." she explained.<br>"Now here's what we don't know, as far as we've encountered, there aren't any demons who leave trace of plants or flowers behind, he did leave a trace of sulphur, but that's about it."

Alex went up to the trunk and opened it, taking a look inside, the brothers could see several jars filled with unknown contents; an old book that was more than five inches thick; a few boxes that contained different herbs and animal parts; and some other objects. Alex took out the book and closed the trunk, then sat down in front of the desk and opened the book, gesturing the Winchester to look there.  
>"If I'm not wrong," Alex said as she searched through the grimoire, then stopping at a page titled <em>"Earth Demons"<em>, "there!"

The page read: _Earth Demons are minions of the Earth goddess Terra, and are commanded to destroy any threat to the goddess. They are strongly connected to the Earth and can be killed in a silver knife dipped in Terra's Brew._

"Basically we are dealing with demonic hippies?" Dean summed up.  
>"Exactly, both Miller and Green were part of a group that promotes the use of dangerous chemicals, the Earth demons didn't take it well." Sam added.<br>"And here's the part where I poop the party, the Terra's Brew takes two days and a shit-load of herbs to make, and I'm going to need time to do it." Alex intervened.  
>"Won't the school know you didn't go to class?"<br>"Nah, I just go to Homeroom and then go back here, nobody will be here until three, anyway."  
>"Great, then we figure out who the demon is, you make the Brew and then we kill it." Dean said.<br>"Yes." Alex agreed.  
>"See you in two days, then. Do you have a cell phone?"<p>

Alex went to the trunk and pulled out something that the Winchesters hadn't originally see, a cell phone in a somewhat deteriorated state; she wrote off the number and passed it to Sam and Dean, who in exchange gave her theirs.  
>"Call us when the Brew is finished and we'll tell you where to meet. Got it, witch girl?"<br>"Got it, Dean."

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean left the witch's house in a frenzy and drove back to their motel, feeling a little uneasy. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to partner with a witch, considering how many had tried to kill them before, but this particular witch was different. She didn't try to kill or curse them, nor did she demand anything in exchange for helping them, even when she was wasting materials in the process, but most importantly: she didn't hesitate to do it, she straight up agreed to it.<p> 


End file.
